THE LOST RING
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Gara-gara Hyukjae menghilangkan cincin yang sebenarnya milik Donghae itu, ia harus berdebat kecil dengan Donghae. Sepanjang hari ia merasa bersalah. Setibanya di rumah, Hyukjae benar-benar menyesal karena telah merasa bersalah pada Donghae. [ONESHOOT]


**THE LOST RING**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The truth behind that angelic face ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Donghae melirik Hyukjae heran, kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya di tengah keramaian dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Mereka masih berada di atas panggung, tidak biasanya Hyukjae bersikap seperti ini. Tapi Donghae tidak ambil pusing, ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae terus tersenyum ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Saat _Pre-recording_ selesai, Hyukjae masih saja bersikap aneh, ia terus menempel pada Donghae dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya. Di ruang ganti, ia mengambilkan minum untuk Donghae, mengelap keringatnya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Donghae yang awalnya tidak merasa curiga, lama-lama heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Hyukjae. Ia menyimpan botol air mineral yang diberikan Hyukjae barusan di sofa yang menjadi alas duduknya, lalu melirik Hyukjae yang sedang bersandar dibahunya dan memainkan jari tangan Donghae.

"Kau aneh hari ini."

Hyukjae berhenti memainkan jari-jari Donghae, lalu mendongak menatap mata beningnya. "Apa yang aneh?"

"Sikapmu."

Hyukjae tertawa renyah, lalu memeluk leher Donghae secara tiba-tiba. " _Eung_? Hanya perasaanmu saja ..." katanya dengan nada manja.

"Kau tidak biasanya begini." Donghae melepaskan dekapan Hyukjae, lalu menatap lurus ke arah mata _doe_ -nya. "Kau melakukan kesalahan?"

 _Dang it ..._ Donghae menebaknya dengan tepat. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae tersenyum hingga gusinya terlihat. "Kau tidak suka dengan sikapku?" Ia menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan, lalu menekan pipinya hingga bibir Donghae mengerucut otomatis. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Kau pasti ..." Kalimat Donghae tidak selesai karena Hyukjae buru-buru mengecup bibirnya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, sudah malam."

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Bahkan ketika sampai di mobil, Hyukjae tetap bersikap aneh dengan terus menempel pada Donghae. Ia melarang Donghae duduk di jok depan dan mengajaknya duduk di jok paling belakang. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Donghae tetap mengikuti keinginannya.

Saat mobil mulai melaju, Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedang bersandar padanya dan tak sengaja pandangannya melirik jari telunjuk Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Di mana cincinmu?" tanya Donghae tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia baru saja akan meraih jemari Hyukjae untuk memastikan, namun Hyukjae buru-buru menekuk jarinya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan.

"Oh ... ehm ... itu ..."

"Hilang?" tebak Donghae dan langsung dijawab anggukkan pasrah oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin lepas saat kita ada dipanggung tadi. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, bahkan aku minta bantuan staff ..."

"Dan tetap tidak ketemu?" sela Donghae.

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Mengiba dan meminta pengertian Donghae untuk kali ini saja.

Cincin yang terdapat ukiran nama mereka itu memang milik Donghae, wajar jika dia marah karena Hyukjae tahu dia sangat menyukai cincin itu.

Donghae menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. "Ya sudah ... mau bagaimana lagi."

"Kau marah, ya?" Hyukjae semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang Donghae dan dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu Donghae.

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya dan menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya datar. "Percuma marah, toh cincinnya tetap tidak akan ketemu."

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah," Hyukjae merengek sambil mencebik dan matanya terlihat semakin sedih. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cincin itu akan lepas dari jariku."

"Sudahlah ..."

"Lihat, kau marah."

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya sekali lagi. "Singkirkan dagumu, kau berat."

Hyukjae menjauh dan bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Donghae. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, karena tahu Donghae benar-benar marah padanya.

Setelah 45 menit menempuh perjalan tanpa obrolan yang berarti, keduanya sampai di depan gedung apartemen Hyukjae. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju _lift_ , namun tidak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir keduanya. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa kata hingga akhirnya _lift_ berhenti di lantai yang mereka tuju.

"Hae ... jangan marah terus." Hyukjae langsung menerjang Donghae dari belakang sesaat setelah pintu apartemen mereka tertutup. Ia menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di tengkuk Donghae dan terus mengikuti langkah Donghae dalam keadaan mendekapnya.

Donghae berusaha mengabaikan Hyukjae, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum karena tingkah Hyukjae yang sedang berusaha membujuknya.

"Oh, kau tersenyum." Hyukjae memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Donghae. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Cincin yang kau hilangkan itu adalah cincin kesayanganku, asal kau tahu."

"Jadi aku bukan satu-satunya kesayanganmu?" Hyukjae mencebik dan merengut, pura-pura kecewa.

Donghae tertawa pelan dan berdecak. "Hyukjae, yang benar saja."

"Ahh, Donghae tidak lagi sayang padaku. Donghae lebih menyayangi sebuah cincin dari pada aku."

Donghae melepaskan dekapan Hyukjae, lalu berbalik untuk menatap mata Hyukjae. "Kau bertingkah manis seperti ini hanya saat kau melakukan kesalahan padaku," Ia semakin merapat pada Hyukjae, "Tapi aku lebih menyukainya saat kau mendesah di bawahku."

"Idiot!"

"Oh ... lihat caramu memakiku. Sudah melakukan kesalahan dan berani memaki? Haruskah aku menghukummu? Dengan sesuatu seperti borgol dan sabuk?"

Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Lee Donghae, jangan coba-coba ..."

Raut wajah Donghae berubah lebih serius, bibir tipisnya menunjukkan seringai yang berbahaya sambil melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang terus mundur.

"Kenapa? Kau akan sangat menyukainya ... aku bahkan yakin kau akan melenguh dan mendesah keenakan saat aku gagahi dalam keadaan terikat. Bayangkan, kau terikat di atas tempat tidur, matamu tertutup dan di bawah sana aku menampar bokongmu dengan sabuk."

"Astaga ... kau mengatakan kalimat penuh dosa itu dengan wajah _angelic_ itu? Sulit di percaya!"

"Berhenti mundur atau kau akan mengalami hal buruk, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae berhenti melangkah mundur, lalu melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap Donghae, menantang. "Memangnya hal buruk apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Donghae berdecak dan tertawa datar. "Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan barusan!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Kemari, sebelum aku memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi." Donghae menggerakan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku akan menurut padamu, idiot? Dalam mimpimu!"

Hyukjae kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan Donghae masih berdiri di sana dengan seringai yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Wajah _angelic_ -nya tidak lagi terlihat. Sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar Hyukjae.

Pintu di buka dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja, Hyukjae tidak mungkin berani menguncinya. Kalaupun Hyukjae menguncinya, Donghae tidak keberatan untuk mendobrak dan membuka paksa pintunya.

"Kau bertingkah luar biasa nakal hari ini, Hyukjae."

Begitu masuk, Donghae disuguhi dengan pemandangan Hyukjae yang sedang melepaskan sabuk dan hendak menurunkan celananya. Pakaiannya sudah ia lepas sebelum Donghae masuk barusan.

Hyukjae berhenti dan menatap Donghae, membiarkan celana yang sudah terbuka kancingnya itu menggantung di pinggulnya. "Oh, aku harap kau tidak berpikir jorok karena sesungguhnya aku mau berganti pakaian sebelum tidur. Aku tidak berniat menggodamu sama sekali."

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tidak begitu peduli dengan alasan Hyukjae. Apa pun kata Hyukjae, itu hanya terdengar seperti alasan bagi Donghae. Ia berjalan agak cepat, menghampiri Hyukjae dan langsung menghimpitnya ke lemari yang hampir seluruhnya terdapat kaca itu.

"Donghae ... besok kita ada pekerjaan."

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mendorong dada Donghae yang menghimpitnya. "Kalau begitu, jangan macam-macam."

"Kau yang memancingku untuk berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Aku ..."

Kalimat Hyukjae terpotong, Donghae melumat bibirnya dengan paksa dan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengatur napas dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena perbuatan Donghae.

"Angh ... Donghae ... aku ..."

Donghae tidak memberi Hyukjae kesempatan untuk bicara, ia terus melumat bibir _plum_ itu sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae yang terasa pas dalam dekapan lengannya. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus bagian selatan Hyukjae. Mengelus dan meremasnya secara sensual sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Hyukjae yang sudah terbuka kancingnya.

"Donghae ..." Hyukjae melenguh pelan sambil memejam matanya menikmati perbuatan tangan Donghae pada penisnya yang mulai ereksi. Bibir tipisnya kini sedang menggoda leher dan telinga Hyukjae, membuatnya semakin belingsatan dan memekik seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia berhenti mencumbu telinga Hyukjae dan beralih memandang wajah Hyukjae yang sudah merona merah, jarinya mengelus lembut telinga Hyukjae yang merona merah.

Hyukjae menyentuh telinganya yang terpasang anting dan mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit, kadang masih terasa ngilu."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Donghae kemudian meniup telinga Hyukjae dan mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan lembut. "Sekarang pasti akan sembuh."

Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli sebelum mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae. "Kau menggemaskan."

"Hm? Masihkah kau menyebutku menggemaskan jika aku melakukan ini padamu?" Donghae meremas penis Hyukjae lebih kuat lagi, lalu mencumbu bahunya yang terbuka.

Oh, sial, Hyukjae lupa tangan Donghae berada di bawah sana. Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain melenguh dan memekik keenakan.

Perlahan, Donghae menarik turun celana berserta dalam Hyukjae hingga sebatas paha. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuh Hyukjae, menghadap ke arah kaca dan kedua tangannya ia tahan di belakang.

"Oh, _wow_ ... _you look so sexy_ , _dear_ ..." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dari cermin, menikmati wajah terangsang Hyukjae. Dia manis, tapi juga _sexy_ saat menggigit bibir seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tahan desahanmu?"

"Dasar idiot! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Donghae tentu saja tidak menurut, ia malah melepaskan celananya dengan sebelah tangan dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hyukjae. Setelah celananya terlepas hingga sebatas lutut, Donghae membuka pintu lemari yang ada di sebelah kirinya, mengambil sesuatu yang penting: _Lubricant_.

"Aku tahu kau akan membunuhku jika tidak mengikutsertakan benda ini," jelas Donghae sebelum Hyukjae sempat bicara.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau berjalan mengangkang dan meringis sepanjang hari. Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena cara berjalanku yang aneh."

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarkan ocehan Hyukjae. Ia membuka botol _lubricant_ itu dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menuangkannya isinya ke punggung Hyukjae dan melemparkan botolnya ke lantai.

"Ngh ... dingin ...," lenguh Hyukjae saat merasakan cairan lengket itu mengalir di punggungnya. Ia menggeliat, tapi tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena kedua tangannya masih ditahan Donghae di belakang punggungnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan sensual.

Demi Tuhan, Donghae menyukai pemandangan erotis yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae. Sambil menikmati pemandangan yang membuat libidonya semakin naik, Donghae mengambil cairan yang ia tuangkan di punggung Hyukjae tadi dengan telapak tangannya. Melumuri penisnya yang belum ereksi sepenuhnya dengan cairan itu. Ia mendesis sambil terus melumuri seluruh batang penisnya hingga basah.

"Kau mau langsung? Atau kau perlu jariku dulu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya. Melihat Donghae yang masih berpakaian lengkap berdiri di belakangnya saja, sudah membuatnya menggelinjang tidak tahan.

"Aku rasa kau memang perlu jariku dulu untuk menyapa sesuatu di dalam sana." Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, lalu berjongkok dan menurunkan celana yang masih menggantung di pinggul Hyukjae hingga akhirnya tidak tersisa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh moleknya. Ia berdesir, berapa kali pun melihat Hyukjae telanjang, tetap saja ia merasa berdesir dan bergairah.

Sebelum melesakkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang rektum Hyukjae, Donghae melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Udara cukup dingin, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kepanasan.

"Donghae ..." panggil Hyukjae diiringi desahan frustrasi.

Donghae berdecak dan memukul bokong Hyukjae yang ada di hadapannya. "Sabar, sayang." Ia kemudian memungut botol _lubricant_ yang ia lempar tadi, lalu melumuri jarinya.

"Ahh ... Donghae ..." Hyukjae mencakar cermin di hadapannya ketika merasakan satu jari Donghae mulai melesak masuk. Belum habis rasa sakit Hyukjae, satu jari lagi masuk dan membuat pekikan Hyukjae semakin nyaring.

Donghae menggerakan dua jarinya maju-mundur dengan gerakan yang lambat, membuat Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya karena jari-jari Donghae tidak mengenai titik yang seharusnya. Bibir tipis Donghae yang mencumbu pipi bokong Hyukjae tidak membantu sama sekali, karena kini Hyukjae marasa semakin terangsang dan semakin tidak sabar untuk digagahi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil terkikik. "Tidak kena? Kau ingin aku mengenainya?"

"Oh, _fuck_! Sialan kau, idiot!" maki Hyukjae sambil terus mendesah.

Perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakan jari tengah dan jari manisnya dengan cepat. "Apa sekarang kena?"

"Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae menjerit ketika Donghae memperdalam tusukan jarinya dan kini tangan lainnya ikut menggoda penis Hyukjae yang sudah ereksi penuh. Donghae mengelus batang penisnya dan menggaruk ujungnya yang banjir cairan bening dengan telunjuk, membuat Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk melepaskan ejakulasinya sesegera mungkin.

"Kau mau sampai?"

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat, tubuhnya semakin merapat pada cermin di hadapannya. Ia mendesah-desah dan menyeimbangkan gerakan pinggulnya dengan tusukan jari Donghae.

"Aku ... Donghae ... uh!" Hyukjae melepaskan ejakulasinya dengan deras, hingga mengotori cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Ia kemudian merosot ke lantai dan terkulai lemas sambil bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae.

"Dasar sinting!"

"Hei, jangan egois ... aku belum mendapatkan klimaks."

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu berbalik dan meninju pelan dada Donghae dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku ingin tidur!"

"Tidak, sampai kau membuatnya lemas lagi." Donghae menunjuk ereksinya yang masih tegang. "Ini semua disebabkan olehmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae langsung membawa tangan kiri Hyukjae ke bagian selatannya. Memaksa Hyukjae untuk menyentuh ereksinya. Melihat Donghae yang mulai memejamkan mata dan tampak keenakan, Hyukjae tersenyum berbahaya, ia meremas kuat penis Donghae hingga membuatnya menjerit.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae menantang.

"Kau benar-benar minta dikasari, Hyukjae!"

Donghae membawa Hyukjae kembali berdiri dan menghimpitnya ke lemari. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya Hyukjae, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan cermin di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung mendorong masuk penisnya dan titik terdalam Hyukjae tertabrak dengan keras. Hyukjae mengerang panjang sambil mencakar-cakar cermin di hadapannya.

"Donghae ... terlalu dalam ..."

"Aku memang akan menusukmu sedalam mungkin, sayang." Gerakan pinggul Donghae semakin cepat membuat Hyukjae semakin terhentak dan penisnya yang mulai ereksi bergesekan dengan cermin yang dingin.

"Oh ... Hyukjae, _you're too tasty_."

"Aku ... ugh ... mau sampai."

"Tahan sebentar ..." Gerakan pinggul Donghae semakin cepat dan cepat lagi, seperti tidak terkendali. Ia mengejar ejakulasinya yang akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa ..." Hyukjae meraih penisnya sendiri, lalu meremasnya lembut, memancing cairannya agar cepat lepas. "Angh ... Donghae ..."

Hyukjae melepaskan ejakulasinya dan tak lama Donghae menggeram nyaring sambil mendorong pinggulnya dan membuat Hyukjae semakin terhimpit. Ia menumpahkan semuanya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae terengah sambil menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae dan dagunya bersandar di bahu Hyukjae yang basah karena keringat.

"Kau benar-benar nakal hari ini, kau tahu?" Donghae mengecup bahu Hyukjae, matanya menatap Hyukjae dari pantulan cermin.

"Kau akan tetap menganggapku nakal bahkan ketika aku tidak melakukan apa pun!"

"Oh, _yeah_ ... _you know me so well_."

"Jadi, kau tidak marah lagi karena aku menghilangkan cincinmu, bukan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memberengut.

"Kenapa repot-repot memikirkannya? Kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Hyukjae berdecak sambil memukul lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah itu masalah besar? Kau bahkan marah padaku tadi!"

"Hmm ... _just an excuse to fuck you_ _tonight_?"

" _Fuck you_ , _idiot_!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Soshit girls... terima kasih idenya kkkkk**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
